1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a representative example of a flat panel display, there are an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display, and a plasma display panel, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.